wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Siren (Tundra)
Siren stars the fanfic Silenced Song. Appearance Siren has an unearthly beauty about her. Her scales strike your eyes as a deep, metallic blue, with a darker blue underscales that dazzles the eyes. Her wings are dark blue at the tips, but fade into light teal, with small ice blue specks like bubbles. Her line of webs on her back is more like a papery SandWing frill then the standard webs of a SeaWing. Her tail is not as thick, and more made for holding onto thick tree branches. Her legs are more long, elegant and delicate then a normal SeaWings, and her snout is more SandWing-esqe. But it all adds up to her beauty. But, the most capturing of all is the ripples of light blue across her wings, underscales, claws, and horns like the refraction of light on water, and when real sunlight hits it, it acts like prisms and briefly shines the rainbow into your sight. Siren's eyes are a sharp turquoise that can cut across a room and look far and long at you. Nothing about her could warn you about the danger behind the beauty, except perhaps her piercing, predator stare. Personality Siren hates many of those around her. She is bitter to the scientists who created her. She often snarls at the other experiments. She is known as "The brinicle" for a reason. A brinicle is an underwater icicle that kills everything it touches. Siren is much the same way. Never go into her cell alone, for as soon as you close the door, Siren will stab and inject you with her deadly poison. She leaves no survivors when she gets the chance. When she is alone at night, she sings. This is only recorded on camera, and no soul, except possibly the other experiments have ever heard her. But she makes a series of haunting, beautiful sounds that would entrance anyone who heard it. That is how the scientists named her, for she had the sweetest voice, and the deadliest intentions. Data Siren's DNA. * 60% SeaWing * 30% Stonefish * 5% RainWing * 5% SandWing Siren's abilities: Strength - |||| |||| |||| Intelligence - |||| |||| |||| |||| |||| Breath Weapon ''Poison ''- |||| |||| |||| |||| |||| Siren can transmit poison into you by biting you, clawing you, or impaling you using any spike on her body. The only cure for this is a mixture of Brightsting cactus and RainWing venom (from the donor RainWing Lorikeet), and after you get injected with the cure, heat treatment is highly recommended. Even so, some beg to have their limb in which they were stung removed so they wouldn't feel the pain anymore. Siren sings eerie and haunting songs in the night, which have only been recorded on video cameras. The singing is so beautiful that some scientists demanded to go into her cage and hear her sing. If Siren's song is that beautiful on a scratchy recording, who knows what some dragons might do if they heard it in real life. Siren knows how to speak the language of dragons, after listening to the scientists for many years. Judging from this, her intelligence must be very high. Her strength is not the highest. Her limbs are a bit delicate, after all, and the graceful RainWing bones aren't made for attacking. Her tail does not pack nearly as much punch as a normal SeaWings. But, she can fend for herself rather well. Interactions Scientists Siren hates the scientists with fiery passion. She has attacked/injured for life/murdered some who came into her cell. If she were an animus, they would all be dead. LifeThief Siren is interested in the fellow experiment. She doesn't attack him, and when the experiments are put into the large, "Interaction" room, she seems to chat with him. After a few interactions with her, LifeThief learned how to speak Dragon. Siren may think he is good mate material. If so, they could be a possible breeding pair.Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+